Harry , My Love
by DarkGinnyLover44
Summary: Harry and Ginny are having a secret love affair. How secret is it? Even Harry doesnt know about it. Yet! A series of times when Ginny expesses her love and devotion to Harry. Rated for mature themes and disturbing imagery in later chapters. Please Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, My Secret Love

We followed as Madame Pomfrey moved him from the pitch to the hospital wing. She made us wait outside while she checked him over and got him settled. We all cast dying charms on our robes as we quietly wait to be allowed to go in to see him.

After what seemed to be hours, she finally opens the door and motions us to come in. He is resting comfortably and she has cleaned him up and changed his clothes. She tells us he will be alright but must spend the night in the hospital wing so she can keep a watch on him. If all is well he will be released in the morning. We are allowed to stay with him for a few minutes before she tells us we must go or be late for curfew. With gentle pats on his shoulder the team leaves him to rest and heads back to the tower.

I sit alone in the common room after everyone has gone to bed. The scene from earlier keeps running through my mind. I see him falling. I keep hearing myself scream his name. He could have died. I suddenly can't sit here anymore. I must see him.

I quietly slip out the portrait hole. Keeping to the shadows, I make my way back to the hospital wing. I ease the door open a crack to peek inside. The lights are off and Madame's Suite door is closed. She has gone to bed.

I quickly walk to the end of the room, where his bed is. I see she has put a screen up blocking his bed from sight for his privacy. I silently thank her. I step behind the screen and stand looking at him as he sleeps. He is so beautiful. I must touch him.

I brush his hair back from his brow. I love how soft and silky it feels in my fingers. I brush a soft kiss against the scar that stands out so prominently on his forehead. He sighs in his sleep.

I move my lips to his lips and kiss him softly, once…twice… fifty times. His lips clumsily kiss back. I pull back and see a small smile on his mouth. He is having a nice dream I see.

I kiss down his neck, he moans gently. He likes this dream.

I unbutton his pajama top and kiss across his chest. He moans deeper.

I kiss down his abdomen and come to the waistband of his pajama pants. He groans.

I ease my hand into the top of his pants and encounter a very hard problem. He arches his back when my hand encircles him.

I stroke him slowly and steadily. He begins to pant.

I lean down and take him in my mouth and lock my lips around him. He hisses yes when I begin to suck.

He begins to thrust into my mouth. I suck harder.

He is moaning, groaning, panting, hissing and thrusting into my mouth. He comes hard.

I swallow all he has given me. I clean him off and put him back in his pants. I kiss my way back to his neck. I button his shirt. I kiss his lips gently and look into his peaceful face. He is still sleeping soundly.

I brush my lips across his scar and run my fingers through his hair one last time.

I whisper in his ear "Sweet Dreams Harry"

I cover him with his blanket and stand looking at him for a moment longer.

I quickly leave the room and make my way back to the tower. I sink into his chair by the fire. He will not remember tonight. I will never forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, My Love- part two

_She watched from the shadows of the broom shed as her brothers and Harry sat talking. The boys were introducing him to his first taste of fire-whiskey. She had to stuff a hand in her mouth to stifle the laughter that wanted to burst from her at the sight of his face. With his first taste his eyes bugged out so much they looked like they would burst from his head. Steam was billowing from his ears as he choked down the swallow._

_The boys laughed openly at him as they passed the bottle amongst themselves. When it came back to him, he didn't hesitate to guzzle some more liquor. His second time was easier on him it seemed. She loved watching him when he was at peace and having fun. It was so rare that he let his guard down and was just a boy. He was laughing loudly and throwing his head back at whatever the twins were saying._

_All off the boys stumbled to their feet. They began removing clothes. Finally her waiting all night was going to pay off, they were going to swim. Her eyes were glued to him as he removed his t-shirt. Her mouth went dry as she examined the toned chest and the hard abs of his upper body. He had a dark and thick treasure trail that ran from his navel to below his waist band of the jeans that he was fumbling to unbutton._

_He finally managed to undo the snap and dropped his jeans to the ground. He casually kicked them away and stood there in the bright moonlight. He was so perfect, trim but powerful. His body was just like a teenage Greek god. His wonderful manhood was standing proud in the breeze. Having seen her brothers all undressed before she could honestly say that he was much larger than Bill. How she ached to feel that large muscle inside her. She would take all of it with no trouble at all, she was certain of it. She would ride him slow and steady. They would sweat all over each other. Then he would roll her over and pound into her with unrestrained passion as he whispered her name. He would come inside her as he yelled her name and told her how he loved her…_

"Ginny! What do you think you're doing? Get away from here and stop spying on us!" Fred yelled as he was treading water in the pond.

Busted,Damn!


End file.
